bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kigen Hankon
Kigen Hankon (起源瘢痕, Genesis Scar) is the protege to Shiro Kujo and Medaka Rosenkrantz for becoming the next Captain of Squad 9. Currently an unseated officer, his innate skills and combat prowess has caught the eye of both his teachers. Apperance Kigen is massive in terms of height. He easily stands above most others giving him an intimidating presence. He has silver hair with red streaks going through it to match his red hair. Kigen wears a large hoodie either red or black depending on what is happening. Red is for common occassions while black is used for battle. He usually wears a cloak over his massive frame in order to add to his already frightening appearance Personality He is calm and expressionless majority of the time but there are moments when certain events can break his facade. Kigen also seems to be quite fearless, shown by his attacks on his opponents with no hesitation and by his attitude when fighting. He cares deeply for those he considers friends but shows no remorse for killing those he considers enemies. He is infamous for his appalling and severely abnormal nature when someone manages to upset him, singularly characterized by his apparent sadomasochist tendencies. Unlike most of those who partake in these unusual practices, Kigen derives pleasure both from the infliction and submission of physical and emotional abuse, believing that the resultant pain possesses a necessary quality which can be utilised to educate and reinforce the portion of humanity it is afflicted upon. Believing no one to be exempt from this universal rule. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Hand To Hand Combatant: '''Due to his relatively large size Kigen relies more on his physical capabilities rather his sword skill. He mainly uses a style of pure street fighting using anything that he can get his hands on. But he is also capable of implementing a mix between the styles of Judo and Boxing. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Immense Spiritual Energy: Kido Master Immensee Strength: 'Zanpakuto' [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: The name of his zanpakuto is Zairyō Kakurega '(材料隠れ家, ''Material Lair) it takes the form of a large katana fitting Kigen's size. It has a violet hilt and a black sheath. : ''Shikai Special Ability'': His Shikai ability lets him create nearly invisible solid material by super compressing the air to makes shapes. He uses this to create traps around his opponents eventually trapping them in a small prison before using his strength to overwhelm his opponents. Kigen can also use his zanpakuto to create wire like blades around to slice his opponent or to form cubes or prism's to use as jumping blocks or as shields. The shapes he makes can be hollow, solid, or a combination between them where it is hollow in the center, but solid through the rest of the shape. These shapes can used for defense and have progressed to point at which it cannot be shattered by the impressively destructive powers of his teammates. [[Bankai|'''Bankai]]: Not Yet Revealed Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:9th Division